


Happy Halloween

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hardcore, Kinky Harry, M/M, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Harry finds Draco at a masquerade ball and seduces him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty smut!

Harry adjusted his suit as he got ready for the Halloween masquerade ball. Ron and Hermione would be there any minute to pick him up. He was just trying on his red and black devils mask when there was a knock on the door. He took it off and hurried to answer it.

"Trick or treat!" Said a cute little platinum blond haired boy dressed as a cat.

Harry smiled and grabbed his candy bowl. "Well aren't you super..." Harry looked up and saw the little boy's father "Cute."

"Potter?" The tall blond man asked.

"Malfoy?" Harry responded.

"Who's this daddy?" The little boy asked.

"This is Harry Potter. Potter this is my son, Scorpius." Draco said.

"Harry Potter!? The man from your stories!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco blushed but put his face in his hand to hide it, "Yes." He sighed. He didn't want Harry to know he talked about him.

"You tell stories about me?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah! Did you really fight a dragon!?" Scorpius asked jumping up and down.

"Yep." Harry smiled as he got down to eye level of the 5-year-old. "During the Triwizard tournament. I out flew him on my broom."

"That's so cool!" Scorpius shouted.

Draco shook his head and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on, bud. Lets let Harry enjoy the rest of his night."

"Hmm, You just called me Harry." Harry laughed as he stood up.

"I mean Potter." Draco shook his head and blushed. Harry noticed the blush this time.

"Have a good night... Draco." Harry winked. Draco just shook his head again and left. Harry stared at his ass as he did. when he was far enough away that you couldn't tell who he was, Hermione and Ron showed up.

"Hey Harry! You ready to go, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah let me just go grab my mask." Harry said as he went back into his flat to grab it. They then apparated to the party.

"Let's go grab a drink!" Harry yelled over the music. They walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks. "You'll never guess who I saw before you showed up."

"Who?" Hemione asked.

"Draco Malfoy! He was taking his son trick or treating. He makes cute kids, I'll tell you that! Oh, and man, that ass!" Harry yelled.

"Gross Harry!" Ron shouted back.

"You're into Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Hey all I said is I liked his ass. don't take it that far, but get this! He tells his son stories about me and he called me by my first name. Not just that I made him blush! Maybe he's gay for me." Harry laughed.

"He's just gay!" Hermione laughed back.

"Really?" Harry wouldn't admit that made him a little happy, "How do you know?"

"I follow Pansy on Instagram. She posted a couple things confirming it." Hermione shrugged.

"Is he single?" Harry winked.

"Well, yeah. Freshly divorced, but don't even think about its Harry. He treated you like shit in school." Hermione warned.

"Maybe he's changed!" Harry defended.

"Harry, no!" Ron yelled.

"Tell you what if he shows up tonight, I'm going to hit on him, but if not, I'll never think about him again. Except maybe in the shower." Harry elbowed Ron.

"Gross Harry." Ron said.

"It highly unlikely he'll show up. he has a kid and you have to know the right people, people that hate death eaters, but if he does how will you tell it's him." Hermione asked.

"Hey they said everyone who's anyone will be here! I'll know. I've been staring at that ass for years!" Hermione just shook her head, "It'll be like Cinder-fucking-Ella, but with an ass." Ron and Hermione broke out in a laughing fit.

"Let's go dance!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry danced for an hour. He liked the masks because he could hit on anyone and get rejected by every one of them because they didn't know he was the chosen one. He weirdly liked getting rejected. Made him feel normal.

"Hey, how's your night going?" Harry said hitting on a guy at the bar as he got another drink.

"Good. You?" The guy asked.

"it's going..." Harry paused as a head of platinum hair with an angel masked walked by he turned his head and watched that perfect ass move by him, "perfect." He said as he continued to stare. the guy shook his head and walked away. Harry got up of the bar stool and followed the blond as he did, he passed Ron, grabbed his shoulder and said, "Cinder-fucking-Ella!" Ron looked and gave Harry a friendly glare and a shrug.

"A deals a deal!" Ron yelled.

Harry followed the guy and watched as he got a drink then went to the other side of the room where all the couches were and the music was charmed to be quieter.

The man turned and elegantly sat down on one of the couches while Harry stopped about five feet away.

"So, tell me why you're following me." The blond said. By his voice alone Harry could tell it was Draco.

"Couldn't help it. That ass has me enchanted." Harry said being very straight forward.

Draco had never been hit on like that. He was taken back.

"Such grace." Draco said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I have a way with words." Harry laughed.

Draco decided to take a chance, "You want to sit?"

"Fuck yes, I do." Harry said as he took a seat on the couch next to Draco. "So, are you single?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to sit down if I wasn't." Draco took a sip of his drink.

"True, true. So, what do you do?" Harry asked.

"I'm a healer." Draco said as he put his drink down on the table beside him.

"Hmm, didn't expect that." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is that?" Draco looked confused.

"You just didn't look like the type." Harry mentally face palmed at what he said.

"And what type do you think I look like." Draco said side eyeing Harry.

"Uh, I was thinking like a model, or a movie star." Harry hoped that was a good enough save.

Draco smiled and shook his head. This guy was the complete opposite of smooth, but he liked it. "That was a cheesy save."

"Sorry, I really don't have a way with words." Harry said shaking his head.

"That's ok, you're cute." Draco smiled.

Harry smiled big, "Thank you!"

"So, what do you do?" Draco asked.

"I'm an Auror." Harry said proudly.

" That makes sense you're very straight forward." Draco Laughed. "I'm guessing you were a Gryffindor?"

"Yep! Pretty easy huh? I'm Guessing you're a..." Harry paused and pretended to think hard, "A Hufflepuff."

Draco nearly spat out his drink, "Not even close!"

"I know, I know!" Harry laughed, "There's no way you're anything but Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed. It was the first time Harry had heard Draco genuinely laugh, and it felt great knowing that he was the cause.

"Damn, you're so sexy!" Harry exclaimed. Draco giggled and Harry could see a little bit of blush under neither his white mask. "You respond like no one calls you that."

"Well, it has been awhile." Draco half smiled, "If you saw who I was under this mask you wouldn't find me so sexy. Not many do."

"What if I did?" Harry smiled. "What if I knew who you were and still liked you anyways?"

"Do you know?" Draco looked a little surprised.

"Maybe. I'm not going to say." Harry winked.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco offered.

"I'd love to." They moved to the dance floor and began moving to the beat.

"You're surprisingly a sexy dancer!" Draco yelled over the music.

"Thank you!" Harry smiled but bit his lip as Draco turned around. He couldn't take his eyes off Draco's ass. "Fuck! I love your ass!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco smirked as he slowly started dancing backward till, he was flush against Harry. Ass pressed against crotch. Harry let out a moan as Draco ground against him.

"Fuck" Harry whispered loudly into Draco's ear. Harry kept his hands back so he wouldn't touch Draco.

Draco leaned back and gently pulled Harry's face towards him so he could whisper in his ear. "Touch me."

"Fuck." Harry said again as he grabbed Draco's hips and pulled him closer. They danced like this for a few songs. The light touch driving Harry crazy. He finally couldn't take anymore so he wrapped his arm around Draco and place a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards him a little bit. "Malfoy, come home with me."

Draco froze and turned around; his eyes widen in shock. Harry saw him mouth the word "Potter?" Before turning and running to the bathroom.

Harry chases him and got a stall door slammed in his face. He made sure no one was in the bathroom then locked the door. "Draco come out."

"Fuck off, Potter!" Draco said but he was having a hard time putting any bite in his bark.

"Please come out. I thought you knew it was me." Harry put his head against the stall door.

"No! If I would have known I would have never asked you to sit!" Draco tried to spit but there was hardly any malice.

"Do you really mean that?" Harry didn't believe Draco. There was a long pause then he heard the stall door unlock.

"No." Draco said standing there with his head down.

"I didn't think so." Harry lifted Draco's face gently.

"Do you really find me that sexy?" Draco asked.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco slowly so he had time to refuse if he wanted. He pulled Draco close then grabbed Draco's ass and pushed their pelvises together so Draco could feel his erection.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear and bit the lobe. Draco let out a loud moan which went straight to Harry's cock. Harry spun them around and pushed Draco against the wall. He looked Draco in the eye searching for approval which Draco gave in the form of a nod.

Hungrily Harry attacked Draco's lips. Kissing him with so much lust it took Draco's breath away. Harry sucked Draco's lip into his mouth and lightly bit it making Draco whimper in pleasure. He took the opportunity to insert his tongue and taste every inch of Draco's mouth. Draco was loving every bit of it. Not many people dominated him like this, and it felt so good.

"Holy fuck!" Draco whispered when Harry pulled away five minutes later.

"Please come home with me? The lack of you not being naked is driving me fucking crazy!" Harry begged.

"Gods yes! Please take me home and fuck me!" Draco replied which made Harry even more horny.

Harry unlocked the door and sent Ron a text saying where he went then they apparated back to Harry's place.

Draco attacked Harry's neck making it super hard for him to unlock the door. Once inside Harry pulled him into another deep kiss as they kicked of their shoes, took off their jackets and masks and walked to the bedroom, bouncing of the hallway walls as they went.

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He leaned close to Draco's ear and whispered, "I'm going to savor this." Draco moaned as Harry started moving his hips rubbing their cocks together through their trousers. Draco threw his head back and bit his lip.

With one hand and while still moving his hips Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Once done he sat up bringing Draco with him and slipped it off. Without skipping a beat Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and ripped it off. Buttons flying everywhere.

"Mm, I like your way better." Harry smiled. Draco laughed. "Fuck, I love when you laugh!" Harry wrapped his fingers in Draco's hair and kissed him hard again. Pushing him back down to the bed.

He pushed they're torsos together and marveled in the way Draco's skin felt against his. He then slowly slid his hand down Draco's side making him shiver then slipped it into Draco's trousers outside his boxers. He cupped Draco's cock and Draco threw his head back and pushed against his hand.

"Oh fuck! Harry!" Draco moaned as Harry squeezed lightly. Harry removed his hand and Draco looked disappointed in the loss of contact. Harry gripped Draco's pants and slid them down sliding down Draco's body as he did. Once Draco's trousers were off, Harry cupped Draco through his boxers.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Harry said seductively as he rubbed Draco through his boxers.

"I want to be in your sexy mouth." Draco moaned as he looked Harry in the eye.

Satisfied, Harry slipped Draco's boxers of and admired his fully naked body.

"So, fucking sexy!" Harry whispered.

"Mm thank... oh fuck!" Draco said as Harry gripped his cock and licked it from base to tip. He then took his balls into his mouth and sucked them both gently. "Oh my god! You're so good with your mouth, baby!" Draco nearly yelled.

Harry slowly sucked the tip into his cheek while using his tongue on the underside of Draco's cock.

"Fuck!" Draco said as he grabbed a handful of Harry's hair.

"Throat fuck me!" Harry gasped as he popped Draco's cock out of his mouth for a second. Draco was surprised but happily did as he was told. Pushing Harry down onto his cock till it hit the back of his throat. Harry didn't gag so he started going faster till he was lifting of the bed in wild pleasure.

"I'm going to cum!" Draco shouted. Harry stopped him and pulled him out of his mouth but didn't stop working him hard with his hands. "Oh, my fuck! Harry if you don't stop, I'm going to cum all over your face!" Draco gripped the sheets tight. He found the thought of covering Harry's face sexy but wasn't sure if that's what Harry wanted so he tried to stop himself.

"Do it baby! Cum all over my face!" That tipped Draco over the edge and he came splattering warmth all over Harry's face. Draco went to say that was hot but before he could Harry did a verbal cleaning spell on his face and flipped Draco over. Before He could comprehend what was happening, he felt his cheeks being spread and something warm and wet teasing his hole.

"Oh my god!" Draco whispered. He was slowly getting hard again already.

Harry slid his tongue in and out of Draco's tight hole, gently lubing it up. He they slipped a finger in and curled it automatically hitting Draco's prostate.

"Oh, fuck Harry! How are you doing this!?" Draco yelled in pleasure. Harry didn't answer just inserted another finger. He spat on Draco's hole lubing it up more so he could add another finger. "I don't know if I can take much more!" Draco moaned.

"If you can't take it how will you take my cock?" Harry whispered leaning across Draco's back. Draco sat up and stared at Harry as he slowly slipped out of his trousers and boxers revealing a massive 9-inch girthy cock.

"Oh fuck! Please give it to me, Harry! I can take it!" Draco begged putting his ass in the perfect position.

"One more finger. I don't want to hurt you." Harry slid his fingers back into Draco's hole adding the last one and scissoring him open. When he was satisfied, he grabbed some extra lube and slicked up his cock.

He leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear, "are you sure you're ready?"

"Give it to me Harry!" Draco ordered. Harry slowly started slipping into Draco's hole. "Fuck, fuck,fuck, fuck. You're so big!" Draco moaned.

"Do you need me to stop?" Harry asked concerned.

"No! Keep going! You feel so good!" Draco yelled as he moved back making Harry push in faster till he was completely inside. Draco had never felt so full. "Oh my god Harry! Fuck me!"

Harry smiled and slowly started moving his hips. Draco started slamming back making Harry fuck him harder and harder. Harry finally gripped his hip in one hand and his shoulder in the other and started pounding him hard.

"Oh... fuck... Harry... so good!" Draco yelled in pleasure barley able to put words together.

Harry reaches in front of him and gripped Draco's now pulsating cock, and started rubbing it in Time with his thrusts.

"Fuck... I'm... going to... cum!!!" Draco screamed.

"Cum for me!" Harry yelled also really close to his orgasm.

Draco exploded into Harry's hand and his tightening asshole made Harry paint his insides with cum.

They both collapsed to the bed. Harry on top of Draco.

"Oh my god Draco! That was more than anything I could ever dream of." Harry panted.

"I've... never... been fucked... like that! Holy fuck!" Draco exclaimed through gasps of air. "Harry where have you been my whole life?!"

Harry laughed and kissed his cheek, "literally right in front of you!"


End file.
